The Improbables
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: King Vegeta turned down Frieza's offer to join the World Trade Organization; the Saiyans and humans have joined forces to take him down. Now, one odd group must learn to deal with their problems in order to protect what they care for most. (AU. I own no one other than Kyira and Seria, along with any other OC's, including alien races.) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_'__**Ello peeps, SonAshleyandIvy here. So I'm a HUGE DBZ fan. This is a little AU my sister, ivy green, and I wrote a year or two back. WARNING: This is NOT a BV fic. Bulma is not affiliated in this story. (As far as I've planned out. No telling if she won't pop up at some point.) We do not own DBZ or anything affiliated with it. We own Kyira (Keir-a), Seria (Sear-a) and any other OC's. There are some tweaks to a few characters as well as other things. Enjoy.**_

_After conquering Planet Plant from the Tuffels, our first and great King, King Vegeta, turned down the Ice demon's offer to join the World Trade Organization. This led to Frieza declaring war with our great people. We have been fighting the demon and his army for years now._

_After Frieza destroyed Earth, a planet in the southern galaxy, King Vegeta gave the remaining humans refuge among our peoples until we could defeat Frieza and give them a planet of their own. We are now allies. We protect the humans, and in return, they help us with their technical knowhow._

_Now, in our efforts to take down Frieza, we send teams of Saiyans out to destroy the Ice demon's bases and to halt his efforts on universal domination until we can mount a final attack to end the demon and his army._

_This is the story of the most unlikely team in all of Saiyan history._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nappa stuck his head into Prince Vegeta's quarters. Said Prince was sitting on his bed, back to the door. The lights were out, as usual, giving the room a gloomy but mysterious feeling. Nappa ran a nervous hand through his soft, but short, black hair. "Prince Vegeta?" The young Prince pulled on his glove.

"Yes Nappa."

Nappa stepped inside the room, his huge body now filling the doorway. "We have a mission, sir. We need to leave." Vegeta turned with an irritated sigh to face his guardian and got off the bed.

At his full height, the Prince only came up to Nappa's waist, not including his gravity-defying hair. At 10 years old, the Prince was not just half Nappa's height, but half his age too. "What of Kyira and Raditz?" He asked nonchalantly.

Nappa tapped the red scouter on his face. "She sent a transmission a moment ago to say that they were with their mother. She's been in labor since late yesterday evening." The two walked out of the small room and rode the moving floor down the hall.

"Kyira said we should head down to the dock and that they'd meet us there as soon as they could."

Vegeta nodded. "Will my Father be seeing us off?"

Nappa shook his head, his overgrown buzz cut getting in his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course." he muttered.

"But your mother will." Nappa added, hoping to cheer the gloomy Prince up. To put it simply, it worked. The Saiyan Prince smiled.

They arrived at the dock to see a beautiful Saiyan woman holding a small toddler. Nappa walked over to her and bowed, taking her delicate hand in his. "Queen Carmine (Car-mine). It is a pleasure to see you again."

She smiled, her very being radiating beauty. "Hello Nappa. It is a pleasure to see you as well." Her voice was like that of an angel. She had long, curly black hair, dark caramel-colored eyes and a perfect complexion and a body that could send any man swooning. The baby she was holding was none other than the youngest of the royal family, 1-year-old Prince Tarble. He looked almost exactly like his big brother, but with a softer complexion, much like that of his dear mother's.

The young prince giggled at his elder brother's presence. Vegeta rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but unable to keep from smiling. "Hello Mother." He said as he came closer.

Queen Carmine glanced around. "Where are your friends my son?"

Vegeta sighed, truly annoyed this time. "They are not my friends, mother. They are my comrades and they are with their mother in labor." He said, losing his smile and adopting a more annoyed look, tired of explaining this several times before.

Carmine smiled and sighed, shaking her head. "Yes, of course." She said sarcastically. The more Nappa thought about it, the more it seemed that the Prince's looks were the only thing he got from his father. Suddenly, the young queen perked up.

"Speak of the devil." chuckled Nappa.

Two children ran down the white-wash hallways of the station, darting past other adult Saiyans. One was a girl, roughly 11 years old, the other an 8-year-old boy. The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled. "C'mon Radish!" She teased. "Spikeball's probably getting impatient!"

She had spiky black hair, reaching mid-back, dark brown eyes, somewhat sharp features, and was wearing typical Saiyan armor without shoulder pads, her tail flailing about happily. (Like Vegeta's on Namek)

The boy scowled. "I'm running as fast as I can!" he squeaked.

He had spiky black hair that reached to the backs of his knees so he kept stumbling. His features and eyes mirrored that of his sister's but he was wearing different armor and a scouter. He had shoulder pads and some sort of skirt instead of the fabric pants his sister wore. His tail flicked about irritably.

"Slow down Kyira!" he cried, breathlessly.

"Maybe you need to speed up, Radish!"

"Raditz!" he called, angrily. "Not Radish! RADITZ!" At this, the boy sprinted faster to catch the elder girl. She threw her head back and laughed and let loose a burst of speed.

The duo slowed as they approached the launch bay. Kyira stopped close to the royal family and saluted. "Sorry we're late. Our mother-"

"We know." Carmine smiled broadly at the Saiyan girl.

Kyira grinned and nodded. "Of course, milady."

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes. Can we go now?" he said, rather annoyed at all the delays. Just then, Nappa's scouter lit up.

"What is it?" Raditz asked, bouncing a little in excitement. "Is Poppa coming home?" Nappa shook his head. Raditz seemed to deflate.

"It seems we've been assigned a newbie." Vegeta huffed. "That's just great." He muttered.

A young girl ran nervously down the nearly empty hallway, stopping to ask someone where the launch bay was. She had shoulder length flat black hair, bright blue eyes, semi-soft features, and was wearing armor not unlike Raditz's armor, her tail wrapped around her waist, like every other Saiyan. The tip of her tail twitched as she ran where the man pointed.

"Thank you!" she called. She fumbled with the blue scouter she'd been given during training. This was her first mission and the first time she'd meet her mission group. _'Better make a good impression Seria.'_ She reminded herself.

Upon entering the launch bay, she was astonished. It was a large open space over-looking the sea, dotted with launch pads and about 5 pods. Along with her, were five other people, six counting the baby one of them was holding.

She took a deep breath. "Calm, focused." She mumbled and walked towards the group.

To say she was astonished at who she saw would be an understatement. Prince Vegeta, his mother, Queen Carmine, Prince Tarble, and the guard of the family along with the children of one of the Saiyan race's greatest warriors.

The young girl walked over and bowed. Raditz grinned. _'I'm not the weakest anymore!'_ He thought excitedly. Kyira, already knowing his thoughts, rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. Vegeta turned to face the sea. Nappa sighed. _'They are such children.'_

He turned to the girl. "You must be our new recruit." He smiled. "Glad you could join us." She stood and nodded. A quick glance around and she realized that only she, the young boy, and this large man were wearing scouters.

"I'm Nappa." He introduced himself. Pointing to the group, he introduced them, one-by-one. "This is Raditz, the youngest of our team, Kyira, Raditz's older sister and the oldest, next to me, and Prince Vegeta." Raditz waved, Kyira smiled and Vegeta huffed. "Of course, you must recognize her ladyship, Queen Carmine and her youngest son, Prince Tarble." The queen smiled and nodded. Tarble laughed.

"Can we get on the blasted mission?!" Vegeta growled. Nappa sighed again. Carmine smiled and patted Vegeta's head, ruffling his hair some. "Do be careful this time." She warned. "I nearly had a heart attack when you came back last time." Her tone was joking but her face was serious. He sighed. "Yes mother." He promised.

As the Queen and Prince departed, the fighters entered their space pods.

As Kyira entered her pod, she turned on the communications system. "Mandatory system check, 1-2-3. Does everyone copy?" she said the phrase with a practiced air.

"Loud and clear Kyira." Nappa's voice replied.

"Right here." Raditz piped in.

Vegeta gave his usual "Humph."

"Newbie, you there?"

Silence replied to her question.

"Press the blue button by the intercom and then flip the 2nd switch."

"Uhm, can you hear me now?"

Kyira laughed. "Loud and clear. Ever been in a pod before?"

"Nope."

"Then you'll love this." Kyira reached up and pressed the red button above the intercom, holding her finger in place. "This is Kyira to command, over. Are we cleared for take-off?" She pulled her finger back, leaning in to hear.

"This is command, over." Came a female voice that caused both Kyira and Raditz's eyes to widen. "You're all clear."

Kyira grinned and pressed the button again. "Copy that… Mom."

"Watch out for your brother and kill a dozen for me, honey." Kyira grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She pulled her finger from the button and leaned back against the seat. With that, she began launch sequence. "Alright people, let's get a move on!"

"Launch in 5…" In sync, they all reached up and flipped three switches above their heads. "4…3…2…1… We have lift off!" The 5 space pods shot off into the sky.

Once out of the atmosphere, debrief began.

"Alright troops!" Kyira began, mimicking a drill sergeant. "We're headed for planet Cebe (See-bee). It's one of Frieza's most important military supplies planets. It's rather heavily guarded and scouts say all natives have either fled or been deported. KV wants to keep the planet so it's a standard wipeout. We go in and take out all enemy troops, understood?"

"Uhh, who's KV?" asked Seria.

"My father." Vegeta replied.

"Kyira has codes and nicknames for almost everything." Joked Nappa. Kyira grinned.

"That's right so get used to it."

"Another thing, I thought Prince Vegeta or Nappa would be in charge." Nappa laughed.

"No, Kyira has that position till Prince Vegeta turns 13."

"Why is that?" the newbie asked.

"'Cause I'm older and have WAAAAYYY more experience than he does."

Vegeta growled in response.

Kyira sighed when she noticed the light by the air vent, alerting them for sleep gas. "It'll take awhile to get there, so see you all in 3 weeks!" The gas kicked in and each Saiyan was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this part up in the last chapter. Sorry. Armor types are unlocked by years in this world. Trainees: w/ shoulder pads, padded skirt things (Raditz/Seria), red scouter; 3 years: w/ shoulder pads, undersuit (Vegeta), blue scouter, 6; w/out shoulder pads, undersuit, green scouter, 9 &amp; above; Kyira (at this level, you can learn how to sense energy.). Just because someone unlocked them doesn't mean they have to wear that type of armor. It's kinda like in Halo; you unlock certain armors at different levels. Same thing with the Saiyan armors and scouters except each level is unlocked by the amount of years one has been doing missions.

-blip-

_4 year-old Kyira giggled at baby Raditz in his crib. Raditz squealed and reached his chubby baby hands at his big sister. An older woman who looked like Kyira walked into the room and scooped up Raditz. "How's mommy's little man doing?" cooed the woman, nuzzling him. A man with spiky black hair walked in, grinning._

_"Papa!" Kyira cried happily as the man picked her up. She laughed and hugged him. The woman smiled._

_"Aren't we just the perfect little family, Bardock?" Bardock grinned._

_"Let's go be a 'perfect family' around the dinner table Gine."_

-blip-

Gine smiled, watching her children take off on their next mission. She had long spiky hair, much like Raditz did, somewhat sharp features, and was wearing a blue hospital gown instead of her usual clothing. She was sitting in a wheelchair inside the command center communications area. As exhausted as she was, Gine had insisted on seeing her eldest two off. She sighed. "And there they go." Another sigh. "Bardock, where are you? Our children need their father."

"As do mine." Gine turned the wheelchair around to see the 31 year old queen and her youngest son.

Queen Carmine smiled at her old comrade and adjusted giggly baby Tarble. "I thought you'd be in the hospital, Gine." The Queen advised. "You need your rest." Gine rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I just wanted to see them off. I don't often get to see that." Carmine nodded and looked to the stars.

"I actually quite miss it too. I hope they enjoy it as much as we did." Gine smiled at her.

"I'd better get back; the human doctors are quite fussy over me." Carmine laughed.

"I'll wheel you back." Gine, holding Tarble, grinned as Carmine wheeled her back to the medical bay.

"Remind you of the good ole days, don't it?" asked Gine.

"Back before the humans joined?" Carmine sighed. "Yeah… but those days are gone."

The two women arrived in the hospital wing, filled with human doctors and nurses. As Gine explained where her room was, Tarble looked around quietly, making Carmine a tid bit nervous.

_'He's normally so loud and happy.'_ worried Carmine. _'Is it because of the humans? Vegeta doesn't like the humans. He only allied them because I convinced him they could be helpful. Maybe Tarble picked up on that from his brother.' _Upon entering Gine's room, a baby cried out. Tarble was immediately on edge.

It was a simple room. The humans designed it so. Gine sighed and rolled her eyes at the little one laying on her bed.

"He sleeps just like his father." Gine says with a smile as Carmine moves them closer to the bed.

"I don't believe I've seen this one before. What's his name?"

Gine laughed and shook her head. "Kakarot. He's quite the pest, but the other two love him. Takes after his father."

-blip-

Planet Seual (Cee-all) Northern Galaxy

Bardock grinned as he blasted another of Frieza's bases to oblivion. He loved these solo missions. The planet was a fourth of the size of Planet Vegeta, so it was perfect for a one-man wipeout. Dusting himself off, he scanned the planet with his Ki sense. No more of Frieza's men. "And that's the last of 'em." He flared up a bluish-white aura and flew off.

The planet was once covered by a vast and dense jungle. Now all that was left was desert.

Landing outside the village his pod had ended up near, Bardock glanced about. According to the villagers, there had once been huge, gleaming cities dotting the planet.

Those had also been destroyed.

Now the natives lived in mud huts that protected them from the immense heat.

'_These people look like those chameleon things the humans brought with them.' _The thought had passed his mind more than once.

He hurried past the natives who praised him, thankful for the destruction of their oppressors. Hero worship wasn't really his thing but he still enjoyed it.

Slipping into his pod, Bardock dialed in his team's rendezvous point: Southern galaxy, Northern Quadrant, planet 36419, Planet Vegeta; Home.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hya!" 7-year-old Kyira swings a leg up. Bardock throws an arm up to block and easily pushes the little girl away. "You can hit harder than that!" He snaps as Kyira takes a few steps back._

"_P-papa?" she gasps._

"_Hm?" She stands up straight and looks him in the eye._

"_You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Bardock tenses up, caught off guard by the child's question._

"_...How did you know?"_

"_I overheard you and Mama talking about it... Do you really have to go?"_

"_... Yes."_

"_Are Aunt Fasha and Uncle Tora going with you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What about Raditz, me and Mama?"_

_Bardock sighs, walks over and kneels, putting both hands on either of her shoulders. "Kyira, I'll be gone for 5 years. I'm going to miss so much of both you and your brother's life, but I need you to take care of your mother and brother when I'm gone. You're strong, so strong that the King himself has put you in charge of keeping his son, the Prince, out of trouble and help teach him how to be a good King, so I have faith that you can do this, alright?" Kyira puffs up her cheeks poutily, narrows her eyes, and then nods._

"_M'kay... But you better come back as soon as you can!"_

_Bardock chuckles. "Good." He stands back up. "Now then, run that move again, more power this time!"_

3 weeks later

Kyira yawned and stretched as much as she could in the small space pod, feeling the effects of the sleeping gas wearing off. She glanced at a monitor by the door to see they were less than 15 minutes from Cebe. She pressed the com button with her thumb. "Up and at'em people. We're almost there." Two yawns and a grunt followed. Kyira frowned.

"Newbie, get up!" she barked. A soft snore replied. Kyira sighed. "Cover your ears boys." She took a deep breath. "WAKE UP!" Her shout echoed inside her own pod and in the microphone. Seira's cry of surprise made Kyira smile.

"HOLY FRIGGING CRAP!" Seria cried into the mic. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyira heard Raditz's snicker and Nappa's deep chuckle.

"You got the _special_ wake up call."she replied simply. She clapped her hands together. "Alright, now that everyone's up, breakfast is under your seats. Eat up, cause we'll be on Cebe in a few minutes." Several tearing sounds and chomping echoed in Kyira's ears.

The elder female reached under her own seat and pulled out a bag of dried meat and a canteen full of water. She tore open the bag and started gnawing on the tough meat.

"Don't forget you're scouter, Raditz." Kyira reminded her brother as she chewed.

"But Kyir~a!" Raditz groaned.

"No buts." She stopped him from complaining further. "You're not good at sensing yet so you need to wear it."

"But I'm never gonna get better if I have to wear it **all** the time!"

Seria tapped the com, the others all wincing slightly at the high pitched noise the system emitted. "What are you guys talking about? Do you not wear a scouter Kyira?"

Kyira sighed and shook her head. "Explain later, strap in kids! We're going in for a landing!"

The Saiyans pulled safety belts over their waists as the front of each pod was engulfed in flames. "See you all planet-side!" Kyira calls just as the com system shuts down with a fizzled click.

-bip-

When she finally climbed out of her pod, Kyira found the boys stretching, Vegeta already barking demands, and the new recruit standing in a bush, puking her guts out. With a sigh, Kyira stretched both arms over her head before rummaging through the other girl's pod. She withdrew Seria's canteen and walked up to Raditz.

She slapped the canteen to his chest and ruffled the top of his head. Raditz "oof"-ed and huffed. "Help her deal with her touchdown-illness." He sighed before going over to the girl. Kyira took a deep breath before turning towards the two other, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright. Nappa, scout the area for any of Frieza's bases nearby."

Nappa nodded. "Yes ma'am." And took off.

Kyira turned to the grumpy looking Prince. "Veggie-"

"_Prince_ Vegeta." he snarled.

Kyira sighed again. "_Prince_ Vegetable. Get firewood." He huffed and stalked off, arms crossed. Kyira turned to where Seria was sitting on a rock, Raditz rubbing her back and holding her canteen.

"Raditz, Seria." They both looked up, Raditz straightening up. "You two stay here, help Ass-paragus make a fire when he returns. Raditz, give her all the pointers I gave you on your first mission." Raditz nodded. Kyira smiled and nodded. "I'm going hunting. Don't wait up."

Kyira frowned and tapped the side of her head. Raditz huffed and put the red scouter in his hand on the side of his face, scrunching up his nose and sticking tongue out at her.

Kyira took off her armor, boots and other gear, leaving her to hunt through the woods in just the soft undersuit of her outfit. This was always Kyira's favorite part of going on missions. She could run free, like she did as a child before she joined the military, and do as she pleased; no one could tell her anything: she was in charge and could leave Nappa or Veggie to take over. While she had always thought of doing that, she knew she would never actually do it: Nappa was too lax, and Vegeta was to harsh and much too eager to take charge. Between the two of them, they could keep things in order, but Vegeta would throw Nappa aside and wreck the whole mission.

Kyira sighed. It was to much to think about right now. She'd contemplate how to mellow Vegeta out later. Right now, it was time to find some real food. Kyira grinned, licked her lips and dashed off into the woods, reveling in the feeling of freedom.

-blip-

Seria took another gulp of water. "Better slow down." Raditz teased. She rolled her eyes and set the canteen down. Vegeta had returned sometime ago with an armload of wood and had since made a fire in the midst of the touchdown site. He and Nappa were stretched out on the ground by the fire, napping.

Raditz was up in the tree Seria was laying under, taking first watch of the night. As Seria washed the godawful taste of barf from her mouth, she listened to the strange noises of the wildlife. Considering the sun was just going down, the animals were quite active.

A deep, and very loud roar, sounded, making the girl shiver. '_This is so weird. So many creatures living on such a small planet.'_ The roar sounded again, panicked this time. It screeched loudly, bird-like beasts taking to the sky in the distance. Seria glanced around uneasily. The others seemed so relaxed, despite being far from home in such a strange land. '_I wonder where Kyira took off to.'_

-blip-

Kyira laughed as she danced just out of the beast's reach. It was a large, lupine-like creature, with purple fur on it's back, red eyes and a fur-less grey underbelly and snout. Roughly ten times her size, Kyira wondered if she'd picked too big a target. '_Guess we'll have leftovers then.'_

She grinned and dashed at it, rolling under it's paws. She slid underneath the beast and jammed her fist into the tough hide of the underbelly. The beast screeched. Kyira rolled out from under the beast as it collapsed. With a deep breath, Kyira grabbed the animal's gigantic paw and slung it over her shoulder, proceeding to drag the body back to camp.

-Kyira-

I'm not sure what was more amusing, my so-called "fight" with the Ya-kara, or Seria's face when I return to camp.

Raditz jumps around the camp, laughing and whooping happily. Vegeta just nods, the smallest twitch of his lips to give the ghost of a smile and Nappa grins.

"Not bad Kyira." He says, holding a hand up. I chuckle and slap my hand to his. "Eh, it was too easy."

Raditz and Seria go off to the side and beg Vegeta to spar with them. "Go easy on them Veggie!" I call as Nappa and I work on preparing the food.

"I'm glad your mother taught you how to cook, otherwise we'd be eating this raw." Nappa jokes. I chuckle and nod, grinding herbs between my palms and rubbing them onto the gutted and skinned torso of the Ya-kara. "I've heard these taste pretty good if you put certain herbs on it." I say.

Nappa shrugs. "I've heard anything is good if you put the right herbs on it."

I giggle and nod. "I suppose so."

Some time later, the meat is hanging on a spit over the fire, browned to perfection. "Food's done!" I call.

"Food!" Raditz cheers and runs over, Seria following close behind. Vegeta floats over, arms crossed.

"If you keep doing that," I say as I sit down near the fire. "you're arms are gonna get stuck like that." He blinks at me for a moment, eyebrows scrunched in confusion before sitting down and pouting, looking off into the jungle with a huff.

He leans back, uncrossing his arms and using them to support him.

I smirk and chuckle.

Everyone reaches in and tears meat from the spit to eat. Seria looks unsure of what she's eating while Raditz is humming happily, gnawing on the meat. According to Nappa and Mom, before the human joined us, Saiyans ate meat raw all the time on missions. But then humans came and told us that raw meat is bad for your digestive system or something like that, so now we cook our meat.

"Alright." I swallow a handful of meat. "Night is up and the moon's coming. Finish eating and let's go find some bases to blow up. Remember, we're trying to keep the planet so we can expand, alright?"

Everyone nods. "Right." They all say.

Nappa stomps out the fire as Seria, Raditz and Veggie stand with me at the edge of the woods as I pull my armor on. "Alright Seria, have you learned anything about your Great Ape form?"

Seria shook her head. "I know what it is, but I've never actually been in the form before." I smile and slap a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's your lucky day, cause we're all experts on going into the form and controlling it." I look over at Nappa. "Site's all cleaned up?"

He nods. I grin and put my hands on my hips. "Alright kids, let's show her how this works!"

Vegeta huffs at my comment.

We all unwrap our tails and look up at the moon.

The reaction is immediate.

I can feel new power surging through my body, making my very core throb and my muscles bulge. My bones shift and I can feel myself growing. I force myself to look at the others.

Raditz's body twitches more violently than everyone else. It still worries me, I really think the doctors should be more concerned.

Vegeta has a grin on his face, he's laughing a bit like usual. Sadistic little fucker, I ought to put him in his place. I'll do what I was put in this team to do, and this prick isn't going to push me over as easily as he thinks.

Seria's mouth is open and her eyes are wide as the ape-like cries of shifting kick in. It's always painful the first time around but she'll get used to it.

Nappa is powerfully calm like he usually is. I can't fully ever explain why I like having Nappa on the team, but I am grateful to everything he's done to help me. The team is more family to most people than their own families sometimes, so we have to help each other grow up.

Going off that thought, Nappa and I are basically the parents of these three kids who are closer to my age than I'd admit.

My mind blanks out for a moment. This always happens during the major part of the shift where all the hair and such grows. I haven't told anyone about that, but I don't think it's normal.

When I come to, the others are already starting towards Frieza's bases. I follow after, jumping over them and to the front.

Seria roars and grabs my arm, trying to drag me backwards. I grunt and throw her over my shoulder, crashing her to the ground.

'_Get ahold of yourself!'_ I growl.

The fun thing about Great Ape? We get low level psychic connections to each other. Don't know how it works, but that's what happens.

She grunts and gets up. '_I don't think she's in control yet.'_ Raditz says as Vegeta passes by me and punches Seria.

'_I'll make her control herself!'_

I grab his arm and toss him back. '_You're the one who needs to learn to control yourself! I'm in charge of this team, which means you need to stop trying to pull authority! I outrank you!'_

'_No, I'm the crown Prince, I outrank YOU!'_ he rages and jumps at me.

We roll on the ground, growling and screeching and roaring as loud as we can muster. He tries kicking at my stomach as I push him upwards, clawing at him with my back legs.

'_I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE OF THIS TEAM!' _He screeches, chomping at my throat.

'_You arrogant little shit!' _I screech back. '_Your father put my in charge until you're thirteen because you're still a little prick who needs to get his HEAD out of his ASS!' _I push my feet into his stomach, throwing him off.

'_**ENOUGH!**_' Nappa shouts, standing between us. '_We're on a mission, it's not the time for you two to figure out who has rank. King Vegeta put me in here to make sure things go smoothly and keep you two from fighting like this! Now let's get this over with!'_ Vegeta grunts and starts his way to our objective.

I stand up and huff. '_He needs to get it through his head that I'm in charge until he can prove to me AND his Dad that he's mature enough to be a leader!' _Nappa sighs.

'_We'll dwell on that later. For now, we have a mission to accomplish.'_ I sigh and nod. I glance back to see Seria, Vegeta and Raditz already trashing the bases.

-blip-

"That is besides the point here Vegeta!" I snap, growling in the boy's face. "You blatantly ignore everything I say, throw yourself into the front of every battle, keep trying to rip my authority from me, AND you're such an arrogant little prick, that you may NEVER gain my OK for you to take over!"

"I don't need your OK to take over this team!"

"Yes you do! You have to prove to both your father AND ME that you are mature enough to be a leader before you can take over!" I shove him. "At this rate, you won't lead this team until I'm DEAD and maybe not even **THEN!**"

"Enough, both of you!" Nappa says, stepping between us and holding me back. "Argue on your own time, NOT during a mission."

"We won the battle didn't we?" Vegeta snaps.

Nappa narrows his eyes at the Prince. "The mission isn't over till we return _home_."

Vegeta huffs, gets up, and storms off.

"Sis, you could at least _try_ to get along with the Prince." Raditz says, holding Seria's water bottle to the unconscious girl's forehead. I can't believe she wiped out so easily.

"He could try and listen to me once in awhile, but **THAT'S **not happening either." I huff and cross my arms.

Nappa sighs and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Kyira. I know Prince Vegeta can be a pain sometimes-"

"Yeah, in the ass." I huff.

Nappa sighs. "Yes, but you need to remember why you were put on this team in the first place."

I grumble and nod. "Yeah, I know, do your job to the empire and all that." I sigh and wave his hands away. "Alright, alright, I get it, I'll go get him so we can leave."

Nappa smiles softly and nods. "Good." I turn and walk off towards where Veggie wandered off to. "And make sure you apologize!" He calls. I chuckle and spin around, walking backwards.

"Let's not get overzealous here Nappa." I chuckle and he shakes his head.

-bip-

I fly over the trees, keeping my sense out for Vegeta's energy signature. '_He's never been the best at keeping himself hidden.'_ I chuckle as I lock onto to his position. He's hidden himself away in a thickly wooded area, probably pouting like the spoiled brat he is.

I quickly land outside the grove of trees. "Alright Veggie, c'mon out. We gotta get goin-!"

A blast flies past my face, barely missing my cheek. I gasp and jump back. "Wh-what the hell-" Vegeta growls and steps out of the grove, his aura flared up.

"This injustice ends now, Kyira. I'm claiming my rightful spot as leader and you're not stopping me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_He's so weak, we can't keep him." King Vegeta says to his wife who sits in her hospital bed, cradling her tiny newborn._

"_Are you suggesting we give him away?" She asks, smiling softly as she strokes the baby's forehead._

"_I'm saying we get rid of him completely. I will not have such a weakling in my lineage."_

"_And I'm not letting you get rid of MY son." Carmine looks up at her husband. "He is as much my child as he is yours and I will not allow you to get rid of him. We're keeping him. Besides, this just means he has more room to improve."_

_King Vegeta grumbles and storms out of the room as a little boy with gravity defying hair and a girl with long dark hair peek inside. Carmine smiles and motions the two over. The little girl grins and quickly pulls the reluctant younger boy with her. The girl gasps and points at the baby. "He's so little!"_

"_He's weak." Vegeta pouts, narrowing his eyes at the baby._

_Kyira elbows Vegeta's shoulder. "He's a baby! Of course he's gonna be weak! But when he gets bigger then he'll be real strong!"_

_Carmine nods. "Yes he will. And you'll have to help him get strong." She says, tapping Vegeta's nose. He blinks in surprise, looking at his nose and rubbing the spot with his palm. "Because you're his big brother and that means he's going to look up to you. So be a good example."_

-bip-

"What're you off about now?!" I snap, flaring up my own aura. "Stop fucking around Veg-"

"NO!" He shouts, stomping his foot down. "I should be in charge of this team because I'm the Prince! You're just some peasant who should be beneath me, not in charge of me!"

My upper lip twitches as I cross my arms. "Then prove it! Prove you aren't just some spoiled rich-boy riding off of Daddy's power!"

He screams and, in a blink of an eye, he's right in front of me. My arms cross just as his fist flies forward. The shock wave from the force of the blow sends dust kicking up and the trees lean away, nearly snapping a few.

I glare up at the cross prince as he growls at me. I shove him backwards and deliver a kick to the underside of his jaw, sending the younger boy spinning into the air. I fly up after him. The moment he recovers, I throw a punch aimed at his face.

He manages to catch my fist and glare at me with his usual fire. "I hate you."

I half-smirk, still glaring. "Right back at 'cha porcupine." I growl back before aiming at kick at his chest. His knee shoots up and blocks it.

I grit my teeth as he growls. "You can hate me all you like." I say through my teeth before I shove him away. "But you're never gonna lead this team until I think you're good enough and, right now, all I see is a spoiled little shithead!"

"Well it's your fault because you're a terrible leader!" The Prince snarls and flies at me again.

I move away, leaving an afterimage that his punch goes right through. I stop behind him and smirk. "Says you!" I swing my foot up and nail him in the side of his head, sending the spiky haired asshat spiraling to the ground. "Are you done throwing your fit so we can go home now? I'd like to meet my new brother before his first birthday ya know!" I call down, putting both hands on my hips.

Vegeta crawls out of his crater and holds his middle finger up at me. I groan and float down. "Can we pleeease settle this in an arena or something? I'm not up to kicking your ass right now, okay? And before you say anything, we both know I can outlast you on sheer force of will _alone_."

"You'll have to put your grudge match on hold." We both look up at Nappa, who's descending with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "You're both going to be in trouble if Kyira doesn't report back soon. I just got word that they'll be sending a rescue squad out if we aren't back in a month."

The Prince and I groan at the same time, him rolling his eyes and me rubbing a hand over my face.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Vegeta spits the words like poison. "You're as bad as she is."

"_We_ have places to be, unlike some people, _majesty_." I spit back.

"Kyira we can't leave you for five minutes with the Prince!" Raditz huffs as he lands beside his sister. "Can't you two ever get along?"

"No!" We respond at once, pointing at each other.

"He's a brat!"

"She's a bitch!"

Raditz and Nappa both sigh as Vegeta and I glare at each other.

-Sometime later-

"The ecosystem is mostly intact so, as long as some Saiyans stick with them, the humans should have no trouble colonizing the planet and there weren't any intelligent life that would provide much, if any, resistance." I pull my thumb from the com as I finish the report.

The pods had cleared the atmosphere and were heading back home. The others were already out from the gas. I had postponed my own sleep gas to give my report while everything was still fresh on my mind.

"Thank you Kyira, we will send a clean up and colonization team as soon as possible." The operator replies. "And your recruit?"

I chuckle and press the button. "She did well for a half-blood."

"Excuse me?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Half-blood. She's obviously part human, what with the blue eyes and straight hair. We might not be geniuses, but A5773 is not full of fools."

"Oh, uh, well-"

"It's fine, command." I say, stopping the woman from giving some bullshit excuse for not including that bit when we were assigned the girl. "Either way, she didn't know how to use her pod without instruction from myself and my team, she was untrained in how to use her Oozaru form and was unaccustomed to post-landing illness. She was a good fighter, but requires one-on-one training to become accustomed to all other situations during a mission. That is all I have for now."

"We'll see you when you return."

I take my finger off and sigh. Command wasn't always the best during mission reports. They always had people who had never been in a fight and, the human ones, usually assumed those of us on mission were idiots.

"Alright, system, activate sleep gas." I say. The pod beeps and the gas pours in. "We'll be home soon mother." I mutter as my eyelids droop.

-3 weeks later-

Kyira awoke in time to lurch forward in her seat from her pod hitting the landing bay. She groaned, rubbing her stomach where the seatbelt had dug in, and proceeded to get out. With a hiss, the door opened and Kyira inhaled the sweet scent of home. A glance around revealed the others getting out of their pods as well so no one had died because of an asteroid or something.

"Oh my head.." Kyira snickered as Seria nearly fell on her face getting out of her pod.

"Someone call med bay!" The leader called, stepping away from her pod. Nappa nodded as he put on his scouter. Raditz dashed over to his sister from his pod and tugged on her pant leg.

"Can we hurry home Kyira? I wanna tell Mom about everything!" Kyira laughed and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Let me just report to command that we made it back to base, then we'll leave." The boy grinned and bounced excitedly as she put on her scouter.

Elsewhere, Vegeta huffed as he climbed out of his own pod and started off to leave. He had his own duties to attend to, despite Kyira's words from before. He fully intended , once he had visited with his mother and brother, to demand his father put him in charge. This felt fully below him, but he was to pissed to care at this point.

Nappa, who noticed the Prince leaving, sighed tiredly. That boy was too much work for someone his age, or any age as a matter of fact. Instead of trailing the moody boy, Nappa helped get Seria to the med bay's waiting stretcher nearby.

Kyira called a goodbye over her shoulder, not caring whether the rest of her team even heard her, as Raditz trailed behind her and they walked inside the command base. Following the hallways the two had raced down nearly more than a month ago, they headed for the communication hub.

The hub was a series of computers where commanders of teams were due to report in after each mission to say when the team had returned and who, if anyone, had died. Each team had their own logins and other such information.

"Hey, look at that!" One of the adult men in the room chuckled, elbowing his friend. "It's the almighty Kyira, keeper of the Prince and pride of the Saiyans." They both laughed.

"Don't forget her terrifying brother!" Another joined in. "The most powerful low class off all time!" The group laughed.

Kyira sighed, holding back the need to beat all three senseless as Raditz grabbed onto her arm. She approached a terminal and typed in her team's name, _A5773_, and her login, _K318_.

'_Team A5773 has returned to Planet Vegeta with no casualties and minimal issue. Planet Cebe is ready for colonization. Team requests a week's break before next mission.'_ She sighed as she entered the information, listening to other team leaders making jokes about someone her rank being on a team with the Prince, let alone in charge of it.

"Let's go home Raditz. Mom's probably losing her mind dealing with the baby." Kyira ruffled her brother's hair affectionately, noting how uncomfortable he was by all the men joking about them. "Ignore them. They're just pissed cause we get all the missions that are too hard for them to do." She resisted the urge to grin smugly at the silent apall from the men. "They only wish we'd stoop to their level."

Raditz looked up at her in slight surprise before grinning and nodding. "Yeah, cause we're the best, right?"

Kyira laughed and picked her brother up, setting him on her shoulder. "We're better than the best!" Now she allowed herself to grin at the angered men, laughing as she carried her brother out of the room, catching a glimpse of the younger boy turning and sticking his tongue out.

The two flew to their home in the suburban area just outside the city. It was a quaint little house, much like the others on the street, with a nice little flower garden under the windows that their mother made, along with a big tree in the backyard one could easily see from the street. The Capsule Corporation logo was plainly visible above the right window.

Kyira sighed as Raditz rushed right to the front door once they'd landed. "Mama!" Raditz shouted. Kyira chuckled and followed him inside.

"Mom! We're hooome!" She called, slipping her shoes off at the door. Raditz had already run to the kitchen, practically throwing himself at their mother.

"Oh my babies!" Gine squealed, hugging the younger of the two. "I can't believe it! Oh it's been so quiet around here! I hope you did well on your mission."

Kyira smiled and nodded to her mother. "Raditz did pretty well taking over trainee duty. The recruit'll be feelin' at home in no time." Gine smiled and pulled her eldest over for a hug. Kyira rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back. "So how have things been with you and the Carrot? Hasn't been giving you too much trouble, right?"

Gine laughed and patted her daughter's head. "Kakarot's been a regular little pain, though you really should stop calling him that before he starts thinking he really is a carrot."

"Can I go play with him?!" Raditz begged, hanging off the Gine's arm. She laughed and patted his hair.

"Alright, go on, he's upstairs right now. Try not to drop him."

Kyira laughed. "No promises! Raditz is a clumsy kid!"

"I heard that!" Raditz called from the stairs which he had started ascending.

"You were supposed to!" She called back before floating up a little to kiss her mother's forehead and hurrying after the young boy.

She jumped over the banister and ran up after Raditz, who squeaked and dashed up the stairs. Kyira laughed loudly and followed.

The two ran past their parents' closed door and skidded to a stop in front of Kyira's door, which was decorated in stickers of cats and radioactive warning signs. Kyira pulled Raditz behind her and hushed him.

"Remember Raditz, he's still a baby, which means you really do have to be careful with him."

Raditz huffed and crossed his arms. "You talk about him like a human baby!"

Kyira sighed and patted Raditz's head. "Just try not roughhouse with him till he's bigger m'kay?"

Raditz pouted but nodded. Kyira smiled and opened her door.

Taped to the faded white walls were drawings from Raditz, mission reports and other papers Kyira had deemed important. A twin sized bed with blue sheets was in the right corner with several stuffed animals of varying sizes. In the left corner was a crib of crisp white wood where the two could hear a baby cooing and shaking some kind of toy. Between the crib and bed was an antique white desk with a desktop computer, also white, and several books tied together with a leather strap.

Kyira grabbed Raditz's hand and took several quiet steps towards the crib. Raditz, unhappy with his sister's carefulness, pulled his arm free and hopped over to the crib. He floated up and looked down over the bars.

"He's sticking his tongue out at me!." Raditz laughed and reached one hand down to the baby. Kyira huffed and hopped up to look over the side.

The small, squishy Saiyan baby with unruly hair like the rest of his family dressed in a blue onsie giggled and reached up at the two, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey there kiddo." Kyira chuckled and brushed some hair with the tip of her finger, Kakarot's face scrunching up as he tried to grab her hand. "Sorry we took so long, you'll have to blame the Prince for that."

"You two can take him out if you'd like. Kid's already fallen out of that thing twice in the past week so don't worry about hurting him." Kyira gasped and spun around at the voice, Raditz's eyes sparkling when he realized who it was.

"Dad!" "Daddy!" The man clad only in his pajama bottoms barked a laugh when the two jumped away from the crib and flew at him.

"You're back!" Kyira laughed, hugging her father tightly.

"We missed you so much!" Raditz cried happily, burying his face in Bardock's chest.

Bardock laughed heartily and hugged both kids, rubbing both of their heads. "Kami, you two have grown! Almost thought some random kids had snuck in my house!"

"No roughhousing up there!" Gine shouted. Bardock rolled his eyes, smiling.

"They started it!"

"No we didn't!" Kyira called, glaring at Bardock.

"Dad started it!" Raditz yelled, trying to back his sister up.

"Oh is that so?" Bardock grinned and grabbed both kids' legs and stood, the siblings squealing in surprise. "Well, I win anyways so it doesn't matter!" He laughed, pretending to be some kind of super villain as the two squirmed, yelling for their mother and laughing at the same time.

"Grab Kakarot and get down here for dinner!" Gine sighed as she heard her family yelling and probably rolling around upstairs. '_I swear he's no older than them…' _She laughed and smiled.


End file.
